


Middle Of The Night

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: Barry Allen has a nightmare and his boyfriend, Cisco, comforts him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Kudos: 44





	Middle Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> if you squint its implied Barry might be dating/living with more than one person so just take that how you will.
> 
> Also this is very short lol.

Barry wakes up suddenly, jolting up in his bed as deep heavy breaths fall from his lips. His face is wet with tears and his mind is overrun with images of his friends and family all dead before him with him being powerless to do anything. It takes him a moment but eventually he gets out of his bed stumbling and trying to be careful of the limbs that aren’t his. 

He walks downstairs and gets himself a glass of water. The cool water wakes him up, it grounds him to present time and the things that he has surrounding him. But with his legs being too tired to move Barry sits on the floor of the loft and tries to think of only happy things instead all he thinks of is the ghosting echo of his loved ones voices screaming and then dying right in front of him. Tears reappear in his eyes and fall just as fast onto the cold hardwood floor under him. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there just thinking, he knows that his glass of water is definitely empty right now and that soon enough the sun will come up but he can’t get his body to move. It’s some time until Barry hears footsteps coming down the stairs and he looks up to see who’s awake now. 

“Barry? What are you doing?” Barry can’t do much but blink in response. 

“Is everything okay?” Cisco asks him, slowly coming closer to Barry’s seated position. At that Barry manages to shake his head no and close his eyes. Cisco is by his side in seconds and holding one of his hands in his own. 

“What can I do? What can I do to help you right now, Bar?” Barry shrugs in response to his boyfriends questions leaving the two to sit there in silence. Eventually Barry involuntarily yawns and Cisco decides it's time to go back to bed. Cisco slowly lets go of Barry's hand and moves to take the empty water glass to the sink. Barry’s still sitting on the floor when Cisco stretches his hand towards him to help him stand, Barry takes it with a small smile. 

“Let's go back to bed, yeah?” Cisco says, Barry only nods in response and lets Cisco lead the way to their bedroom. Once again, Barry's body is covered in blankets and limbs that aren’t his but this time he isn’t trying to get out of them and soon enough the speedster falls asleep once more.


End file.
